


Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 2

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Darkness, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Murder, Split Personalities, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has been dealt with, but not everything is as fine as it should be...<br/>[ sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Inside

Jack laid on the ground of the room, he had fallen into a light sleep; his body was relaxed, the only thing that was not peaceful about it was the scar or tick tock. Jamie wasn't sure how it was that Jack could be comfortable on the floor, but he figured after a while that Jack could probably sleep anywhere he needed to by now. There were less comfortable things than sleeping on the floor after all. Jamie curled up on the bed with his notes, adding what he remembered had happened to him as well as his thoughts on what had occurred from Jack's other half... it had been exceedingly painful... like something was trying to devour him from the inside. Jack slept on only to wake lightly, his eyes were dark; chuckling quietly, Jakoul stretched out his limbs.

 **"Damn took forever for you to realize I’m not ‘nothing’ Jack."** Jamie slept on the bed, one hand curled over the open book to the side as the last of his notes for the day trailed off:

 

I don't know if Jack will ever accept that he has another side to him, one that was active for so long that it was like second nature until he and I met face to face. I have a feeling this other side of him is dange

 

The word cut off because Jamie had fallen asleep in the middle of writing. He chuckled.

 **"Oh you’re right about that Jamie... oh you’re right about that."** Jakoul opened the window, taking off on the winds towards the town of Burgess tonight no one outside was going to survive. Jamie shifted in his sleep with a soft whimper, the darkness seeping over the bond he'd made unwittingly those years ago... He snickered as many people were in shock that Jack would do this again.

 **"Let’s get one thing straight people... I’M NOT YOUR NICE LITTLE WINTER SPIRIT! I’M JAKOUL FROST!!"** The last of the words were said as the area was attacked with a major storm, anyone outside froze solid or died. People screamed, some were fortunate enough to be inside... including Jamie's mother and sister, fortunately enough... but there were many people who weren't so fortunate. A handful who had been outside managed to make it indoors before everything was frozen over. Cackling before sunrise was all that they heard as Jakoul left as Jack was waking up; landing on the floor Jakoul closed his eyes as Jack opened his. Jamie rolled over on the bed, whimpering in the grip of a nightmare until he rolled right off the bed, landing out of sight on the other side with a resounding 'thump.' Waking him, he panted a little, staring at the wall... a dream... it had been a dream... Jack looked over at Jamie in worry.

"Jamie?"

"Ow.... Not a nice way to wake up." Jamie said, trying to joke over it as he sat up, rubbing his head with one hand.

"You ok?" Jack was more concerned for Jamie than ever.

"I think I'll live. Never heard of anyone keeling over because they just fell out of bed." Jamie replied as he stood up and looked around for his book. It had flipped over the bed when the covers had shifted and off to a previous page:

 

May 5th, 2012

 

It's not been long since Spring really took over and Jack had to leave, but I still miss him. I feel like he's really part of my family. I love him like a brother, and yet... not. I can't really describe it in words. I tried asking my mom about it. She told me that sometimes people love others who aren't related to them more than family or a friend. I told her it couldn't be anything like what was in the movies. She just laughed at that and said she agreed, but that sometimes special bonds form despite our age and that science just couldn't explain something like that. It was a connection between two people that was beyond understanding. I guess mom doesn't know everything. I use to think she did.

 

Jack looked at the page.

"Jamie what’s this page about?" He pointed to that one.

"Hmm?" Jamie glanced over at the book and he flushed a little after reading the passage.

"Umm..." How was he going to explain this? He didn't really know.

"I... uh..." He fumbled with the words. Jack ignored the fumbling and decided not to push it so he stood up heading downstairs, ignoring the fact that Burgess lights were half out because a lot of kids had died last night. Jamie sighed, though not necessarily in relief. It was more in frustration that he couldn't find the right words to explain it. He couldn't even explain it himself really. Why was it so complicated to figure out how he felt? He knew he loved Jack, that was what it was about, but... how could he explain that? He flipped back to the last page with a sigh and finished the word he'd begun. On a moment's thought he went in search for a calendar to see if he could date the new entry before he started another one. None of the other Guardians were around, or at least they didn't seem to be. North and Tooth were in a meeting room talking quietly with Sandy while Bunny had gone to Burgess to discreetly to do damage control. It wasn't supposed to be like this... it was the middle of Spring! His magic melted a lot of the snow and returned the streets and the city to mostly a semblance of order... though he didn't melt all of the snow since that would be too much for scientists to explain and they didn't need that kind of a mess here in Burgess... or anywhere really. Jack yawned making a ice cold hot chocolate sitting in the rafters smiling at the vast snowy plains. When Bunny returned after hours, he met with the other three Guardians who looked uncertainly and they all began to play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors in pairs. Bunny won out over Sandy and North won out over Tooth; Tooth and Sandy looked at one another before playing a last game... Tooth lost. With a sigh she went off to find Jack. Jack was enjoying a game of match with Jamie with a piece of glass, Jack had him try to match a frost drawing as close as he could get it.

 

Jamie was doing his best to match the various drawings. His were a little off, but he was getting better with each drawing.

"Hey Jamie... can I talk to Jack a second?" Jamie looked up from his latest drawing of a dog and nodded.

"I think North wanted to give you a tour." Jamie grinned a little and ran off to find North. Jack looked at Tooth with a smile.

" ‘Sup Tooth, what’s going on?" Tooth winced a little.

"Jack... a lot of... a lot of Burgess was wiped out last night in a snowstorm."

"What?" His eyes grew wide and worried.

"How can that be possible... I was here all night."

"We don't think you were..." Tooth trailed off, with a sigh she began to explain her theory... which was exactly what Jamie had said just the other night. Jack looked up confused once more on that.

"How can there be split personalities?"

"We're not sure exactly... but... it does happen in spirits. It's not common, but Jack... you were alone for so long that it's not unthinkable." Tooth thought after a moment.

"We're just sorry we didn't see it before... that we didn't do what we could before it happened."

 

There was a whisper in Jack's head.

 **Kill them.**  Jack shook his head.

"I know it will take time for you to trust us, but... we're here for you now. We always will be." Jack took Tooth's hand, gently squeezing as his head hurt; with that the darker counterpart hissed at the light that was Tooth, at the moment falling back to wait until night when Jack was more vulnerable. Tooth smiled a little as she squeezed back.

"Let's go find Jamie... see if he hasn't been dragged to the testing room yet... or dragged North there." She giggled a little as she gently tugged at Jack's hand. Jack followed Tooth, wary slightly as what the others might be thinking; he finally noticed all the lights gone on Burgess, it was almost black... tears came in small waves but slowly evened out. Tooth gently tugged Jack away from the globe, murmuring softly.

"Come on, don't worry about it now. Also... just so you know, we don't think Jamie is aware of it yet. We haven't told him." Jack looked at Tooth.

"I t-think he already does." Jack felt his heart hurt a little more at the fact. Tooth looks at Jack in surprise.

"I can't imagine how." She seemed puzzled, but Jack was right. Jamie DID know; he'd known the moment it had happened because his nightmares had shown him. He wasn't thinking about that now though as he had pushed it from his mind so not to worry North who was watching him as he tested out a remote control car alongside a few yetis. Jack shivered.

"He just knows Tooth." He walked by her to the window, ignoring the others at that moment.

"Hmmm." It was all she had to say on the matter, she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not because Jamie hadn't seemed bothered to her. Tooth tugged Jack into the room where there were happy warbles from nearby yetis and several remote control cars suddenly zoomed towards both Jack and Tooth. Tooth flew up out of the way of the cars.

 


	2. True Feelings

But Jack didn't move.

"OUCH!" He froze one in anger, black eyes stared at the yetis and ice froze their feet only for it to end with Jack shaking his head. There was silence, the ice slowly retreated, but it wasn't Jack's doing. Jamie was staring at the ice, his breath evening as he concentrated on the toy car that had been frozen. It had been his car... Once the car was unfrozen so were the yeti's feet. None of them said anything, their cars had come to a halt where they were as they had let go of the controls to make them go. North was watching Jamie who let out a soft sigh, trembling a little at the unusual control he'd had for that moment. North moved towards Jamie, putting an arm around the boy who all but collapsed then. It had taken a lot out of him to do that... It had been a gut reaction. Jack felt terrible.

"I-I..." He didn't have words to describe what was going on and how sorry he was. He shook his head, flying into the bedroom Jamie and he shared now and locked the door. North and Tooth exchanged worried glances, Jamie closed his eyes a moment and sighed.

"I'll talk to him... or try at least." Jamie murmured, handing the remote to North before some how forcing away the weariness from using his fledgeling powers. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the room. Jack was crying and trying to get control over his emotions, but it was hard when his other personality was trying to take over. Jamie stumbled on his way to the room, more out of dizziness from the turmoil from Jack than from exhaustion. He bumped into a wall along his way and decided to stay close to it as he made his way to the room. After a moment of fumbling he managed to make it and he lightly rapped on the door before holding his head in his hands; the darkness stabbing at his mind.

"J-jack?" He managed.

 

Jack shuttered, sniffling; he unlocked the door for Jamie, he pulled at his hair as the whispers came back and sat in the chair by the desk looking outside. Jamie hadn't been expecting him to actually unlock the door, but once Jack had he slowly turned the handle, struggling a little with the headache the darkness was giving him. He shut the door behind him, not saying anything for the moment. He just stumbled over to the chair, feeling so tired... not enough to sleep, but just so dang tired... He wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack froze, not sure if he deserved the hug; the dark personality hissed back before being forced to recede as the light harmed him. Jack looked out the window, tears falling as he felt the darkness recede but now knowing he was the culprit to the deaths of over 200 people in Burgess... it was unbearable. Jamie didn't let go, he knew Jack would never purposely hurt him or anyone. He wasn't like he had been years ago. He knew that much, which was why he wasn't letting Jack go. He knew that Jack regretted what had happened. Jack fought a little, not wanting the hug; thinking only that he didn't deserve it.

"J-Jamie let go p-please." He pulled away a little bit. Jamie sighed, reluctant but after a moment he let go.

"Don't think you have to do this on your own. Ever." Jack shuttered.

"It hurts Jamie. I don’t wanna hurt you or anyone..." He held his head as slowly memories of last night were catching up.

"I know you don't. " Jamie said softly. Jack hissed between his teeth as the memories were bursting to be heard. He put one hand on Jamie's.

"I'm sorry about how I couldn't explain earlier. I still am not sure but all I do know is that it has something to do with how I feel for you. I don't know exactly how to explain it... I just know I feel it. That I always will. "

 

Jack slowly fought down the murderous memories if only to hear Jamie, the only thing keeping him sane at this moment was Jamie.

"J-Jamie what do you mean, what do you feel?" He looked at Jamie, wanting to know.

"It is confusing sometimes... I just know I... I love you but it's not like what I have known before... Not like what Pippa talked about when she talked about other boys being cute.... not like family or a friend... It's just... more I guess. I don't really know..."

"Y-you mean like..." Jack’s heart pounded. Jamie loved him, he couldn't say no if Jamie asked the same of him because he felt the same.... after that first month he had grown feelings for him that had grown each day and were still growing.

"Um... I honestly don't know.... I just know how it makes me feel..." Jamie said, uncertain but he did flush a little. He couldn't understand why he felt what he did. It wasn't clear then and being a spirit hadn't cleared up any of it for him but maybe it was... All Jamie knew for certain was that Jack had always been everything to him since they'd met.... first a friend.... then a brother but now... Now he didn't know what exactly it was. He just knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect Jack. Jack didn't know what to say, he did only one thing; he walked over to Jamie, hugging him close in his arms.

"You know what Jamie... I’ve loved you ever since we first met." Jamie smiled at that, hugging Jack close. He couldn't be happier than when he was with Jack. Jack smiled.

"I knew you felt that way for me since the first day around." Jack smirked. Jamie blinked in surprise then colored slightly.

"How? I mean... even I didn't know or really think about it really until now." Jack smiled.

"It’s very obvious Jamie, plus I may have read your journal a couple times... and came across a dream you had of me?"

 

Jamie stared. The journal was one thing but a dream of.... now he really did flush. There was that ONE time he had dreamed about kissing Jack....

"How about we make that dream come true?" He said as he leaned in, his lips brushed against Jamie’s before Jamie knew what was happening; Jack pulled back a little, hesitating, waiting for the go ahead... and his lips connected with Jamie’s again. Were it possible, Jamie would have flushed a deeper shade the moment Jack's lips touched his own. His first... and all he could think was that maybe this was heaven as he unconsciously leaned into the kiss. Jack’s arms wrapped around Jamie, pulling him closer as the kiss grew more full of the love that Jack held for Jamie. Jamie sighed into the kiss. This had to be heaven. Groaning a little, Jack ended the kiss; his eyes were blurry and he had a goofy grin, he had to sit in a chair or fall over. 

"J-jamie that was... wow." Jamie just sort of stared his cheeks about as dark as they could be, he couldn't even manage two words really and he felt a little.... stuffed up wasn't the right word... he didn't know what the right word should be... Was this what it was like to be drunk? If so he was definitely drunk off the kiss.


	3. A New Day

Jack chuckled when he noticed Jamie’s expression.

"So, how was it?"

"Remind me to get back to you on that when my brain actually starts thinking again." Jamie managed after a moment. Jack chuckled, stretching.

"Well I’m tired. Let’s go to bed."

"M'kay." Jamie still couldn't string together a full coherent thought as he climbed onto the bed. Jack smiled laying on the floor next to Jamie, closing his eyes he was vulnerable. Jamie didn't say anything, he wasn't tired just yet but he would be soon enough... at least he figured he would be. Neither were aware that they were being carefully watched as the sun set on the North Pole. Night time, the clock struck 12; Jakoul opened his eyes snickering quietly.

 **"Looks like you finally said your true feelings Jack."** He stretched out, going towards the window; he opened it getting ready to leave towards another country to destroy. He as soon as he touched the handle of the window he was struck by a ball of Sandy's sleep sand. Sandy had been keeping watch the last couple of hours, because he'd begun to suspect something. Unconscious the other growled.

 **"Damn you Sandman."** Sandy frowned as he walked over to Jack, thoughtful at what he should do now. Jack whined in sleep as he felt helpless. Jakoul was pissed, grumbling he went into a part of Jack’s mind that he’d made his own. Pleased for the moment, Sandy retreated from the room to talk to the others about his finding. Jack woke up the next morning only confused to why he was in the floor. He looked at Jamie, sound asleep; the room was quiet accept for Jamie’s snoring. Jamie was blissfully unaware of the events of the night, though he began to stir slightly as the sunlight filtered through the air. The Guardians were talking quietly amongst themselves. Sandy's sand was only a temporary solution. The dreamweaver couldn't very well put to Jack to sleep like that every night forever.

 

Jack coughed, he felt awful, like he was run over by a truck. He used the table to help him, he felt his feet his bones creak with protest. Jamie shifted a little, protesting at getting up; he turned over, stilling again. Jack groaned, leaning against the wall; just standing took most of his energy. With a sigh, Jamie began to stir from sleep despite not wanting to actually get up. Jack closed his eyes a moment, only to crash into the bookcase; losing his balance. Jamie yawned, muttering sleepily as he slowly sat up.

"Jack?" Jack groaned a book falling off him. He didn't move from the floor, groaning; his body hurt more than ever now.

"I’m f-fine Jamie." Truthfully Jack was not fine, in fact he was in a lot of pain.

"Uh huh." Jamie didn't sound convinced as he yawned, unaware of the trickle of energy that slid over the bond to Jack. It was an instinctual thing, something only like spirits could do but Jamie wasn't aware of this, let alone that he'd even done anything as he rubbed his eyes. Jack gasped as he felt tons of energy zoom into him, he sat up rubbing his head.

"Good morning." Jack stood up, picking the books up.

"Morning." Jamie stretched and with another yawn he climbed out of bed. He was still only half asleep, his brain hadn't caught up with him quite yet even as he went over to help put the books back on the shelf... had last night been another dream or.... ? Jamie flushed a little as he continued to pick up the books.

 

Noticing the mess he made, Jack tried to put the bookcase back up but it was really heavy. Jack smiled and gave Jamie a quick peck on the cheek before fixing the room; sighing Jack felt he was forgetting something... Jamie's flush deepened slightly. That was new... then... was last night real? His sleepy mind wasn't sure. If it hadn't been well... it'd been a while since he'd dreamed about that. The first time had been just before Christmas. Jack smiled.

"Jamie if you’re thinking last night wasn't real, it was, and I love you with all my heart." Jack turned to the books on the floor, putting them on the table for now since the book case couldn't be put up. He was happier than anything at the moment. Jamie was too shocked and .... well, something else, to form a response. Was he that obvious? Well... what did it matter; it was real... and knowing that just made him feel all sorts of giddy that he hadn't ever really quite felt before. Jack finished cleaning what he could.

"Let’s get breakfast, I bet North has at least something not a cookie or sugary." Jamie laughed a little.

"I have to wonder about that actually. I mean... I can't imagine Tooth would be happy if all he had was cookies and sugar." Jack smiled.

"Let’s go." Jack took Jamie’s hand, opening the door; he walked downstairs only to come down to the group of Guardians having a meeting and whispering a lot.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat to get their attention. The four turned. North smiled.

"Good morning! Be wanting breakfast?" Sandy waved.

"Mornin' mate."

"Morning! Hope you slept well!" Jamie nodded with a smile.

 

Jack smiled.

"Yeah we’re starved." North just smiled.

"Yeti appreciate that. Is flapjack with egg and sausage this morning." North indicated to a few plates with warm food still on them.

"Help self." Jack smiled at each Guardian, not a trace of Jakoul in him anywhere. Jack smiled, handing Jamie a plate first. Jamie smiled back, grabbing two pancakes and a couple of eggs before finding a seat and some utensils. Sitting at the table Jack ate, starving, but slowly feeling as if he was being watched, in which case he was... by the Guardians. Jack was just being a little paranoid as the others weren't watching him, but they were all silent, off thinking about what they'd been discussing before Jack had arrived. Although Tooth seemed to take a particular interest in Jamie who was trying not to think about last night as he ate his breakfast; after all nothing had really changed and yet... it had. Tooth seemed rather intrigued that the boy was not only quiet but that he seemed to be trying not to blush over something. Jack ate slowly, feeling kind of tired and paranoid; he took bigger bites as his irritation grew. Tooth sat back in her chair thoughtfully, glancing towards Jack who seemed a little paranoid; she didn't blame him really. She glanced between Jamie and Jack and then suddenly an idea began to form... She frowned slightly in thought. Was it possible that...? If so, how had they all missed the signs over the years?

 

Jack bit into his spoon irritation high; the meat was cut into like Jack wanted it dead again...

"So where are you off to today Jack?" Tooth ventured, wondering if she might catch him off guard and confirm her suspicions.

"I-i was no where, slept all night." He nibbled on the stabbed-to-death meat.

"That wasn't what I asked." Tooth said slowly. Jack ignored her after beginning to feel uneasy.

"I was just wondering where you were off to today." She wondered how good of an idea this was...

"No where yet." Jack looked at Tooth, a glare coming through and a black glint in his eyes. Okay, bad idea. She didn't pry further. It was just a simple, innocent question... The glint was gone and Jack returned to eating, no more answers came at breakfast. No one asked anything either though Tooth and Bunny began talking about flowers they'd seen recently in warmer parts of the globe. Jamie had given Tooth an odd look, why had she asked that out of the blue like that? He finished his meal in thoughtful silence, putting the plate away before wandering about the halls of the workshop. Jack stretched, picking up his plate; he washed them in the sink thinking of what just happened back there. Jamie had no real aim as to where he was going, he simply wandered about in a thoughtful sort of daze. Jack whined in protest as the plate wouldn’t clean. A nearby yeti warbles gently at Jack, drying and putting away what is clean. Jamie mutters an apology to a yeti he bumps into as he wanders about. Jack shows him the stubborn stain, he washed the plate again; Jack washed the plate again, still the stain would not budge. Getting angry, he tossed the plate at the sink, breaking it. The yeti warbled in concern, picking up the broken plate and dealing with the resulting shards as well. Jamie whistled a little absently as he walked around, he stopped when he swore he heard something out of the ordinary. He glanced around, like someone had whispered something to him... but the yetis didn't speak anything other than their own language and he's not sure the elves speak at all... Was it just his imagination?

 

Jack sighed, apologizing to the yeti and picked up the mess he made; cutting himself on a piece he hissed in pain, looking at the cut he sucked on it to get to bleed enough to close. He felt that it was getting worse Jakoul just kept coming through in his angry emotions. The yeti merely warbled that it was fine as it helped Jack clean up the mess and even put a bandaid over the small cut for him. Jack sighed, having a pounding headache now as he walked towards the library. Jack shuttered, his head hurt a lot; groaning he sat in one of the chairs. Jack was in excruciating pain it felt like that fire on his arm. Jamie shook his head... he'd swore he'd heard someone... But he didn't hear anything now and none of the yetis around him seemed to have heard it. Jamie wasn't really sure where he was, it looked like some sort of study actually, when he'd stuck his head into a room in a near-empty hallway. The other doors had just led to bedrooms. Jamie glanced around suddenly... it was back... He couldn't really hear what was being said or where it was coming from but he began to have a bad feeling about this...

 


	4. Not Himself

The whisper grew louder but he still didn't understand it, he was so confused that he nearly smacked into a door as he wandered about looking for a way back. He was disoriented. How had he become lost all of the sudden? Jack didn't know what was happening either, all he knew was he was in pain. The pain was so bad he shrieked loudly. It was loud enough for Jamie and the Guardians to hear. The four Guardians responded immediately, rushing to see what was going on. Jamie reacted too, but he was so disoriented he only managed to smack into a wall, missing a doorway. It knocked him on his butt and the voice seemed to jab at him then; causing him to cry out and clutch his head...

"Stop... please... just stop..." Jamie whimpered, but the voice didn't know mercy as darkness followed in its wake. Jack cried out as the pain intensified. Jamie cried out before the darkness overtook him and he didn't remember anything more. A mere puppet to the darkness that had grabbed him, forcing his mind into submission even as the Guardians reached Jack in the library. Jack screeched one last time, arching in pain before going limp. The Guardians were so focused on trying to figure out what was wrong with Jack that none of them realized Jamie had snuck up on them; freezing each of the unsuspecting Guardians all at once... though he missed in his aim for Sandy who'd moved just at the right moment when he'd tried to freeze the four. Sandy's eyes widened as he saw the culprit and tried to fight, but the fledgling winter spirit just laughed before leaving the pole... Leaving Sandy to deal with Jack and three frozen Guardians. Jack was out cold for what had happened, unaware what happened to Jamie; he felt the pain still, it was like poison that ate at Jack. He whimpered in sleep. Sandy couldn't help the others, they were frozen to the floor... so he did what he could to help Jack. Hoping that his sand would be able to at least pull Jack from sleep. He'd need his help to thaw the others. Jack whimpered and squirmed, not wanting to rouse to the pain.

"J-jamie..." It’s all he said as he fought back from awakening.

 

Sandy tugged hard. Saying over a mental link:

_I need your help. Please Jack..._

"No, it hurts..." Was his only response.

Sandy kept at it:

_We need your help! He froze them..._

While Sandy was struggling with Jack. The possessed Jamie was spreading dark ice over the world. People cried out in fear as cars skidded as much as people slipped on sidewalks. With nearly every new patch of ice the number of injured rose and everyone ran indoors as he laughed. Who knew this could be such fun?! Jack finally awoke and unfroze them, before any of them could ask, Jack took off to search for Jamie. The unfrozen Guardians got warm while Sandy explained what had happened.  

 

Jamie skimmed over Jack's pond when he was done with Burgess. He smirked before flying off again for the western hemisphere. They could use a little snow and ice... Jack caught up with Jamie near the pond, tackling him out of the sky. The two tumbled from the sky before Jamie shoved him back catching himself on the wind as if he'd be doing it for years. Jack breathed heavily.

"J-Jamie..." He looked at him with worry, he was scared of him for some odd reason. Jamie just smirked. He didn't say a word but something else did... Laughter filling the air. Dark laughter.

 **"What's the matter Jack? I'm just helping him do what he wants.... He's always wanted to be like you. Why so scared?"** The voice sounded smug and chillingly familiar... Jack gasped, whining and backing away; shaking his head.

"Jamie... please don’t listen to it, please stop this." Jamie doesn't say a word.

 **"Come now Jack.... did you really expect him to know? Oh he doesn't know yet... your little light is my puppet... for now but imagine what he'll say when he realizes he's followed in your footsteps...."** Jack shook.

"Y-you leave him alone!" He growled, anger reaching him as his eyes blackened; he shook his head.

"Ugh." It hurt now that Jakoul was coming through.

" **Or what? You can barely fight my control as it is. You know. .. maybe I will stay. I kind of like this boy."** Jack growled.

"Please leave him alone, what is it you want?"

**"Don't you know that by now?"**

 

Jack just growled.

"Leave Jamie alone." The laughter is the only response, at first.

 **"I think I have a better idea first...."** Jamie dove down to a forest below, weaving through the trees like he'd been born there. Jack growled, flying through the trees in anger; following the possessed Jamie, he snarled in anger. A young girl is sitting by herself at Jack's pond, she's not saying anything but when she glanced up she saw Jack and grinned. The young child leapt to her feet happily, not seeing the oncoming danger in the form of the one person she once loved. She didn't see Jamie at all so there is genuine shock in her green eyes when Jamie drove an ice spike through her, her blonde hair pulled back from her face; Jamie twisted the blade and it's only as the light began to fade from her eyes did the darkness pull back with a triumphant laugh. Jamie stumbled back in absolute horror because the child he had just killed was his baby sister.... Jack was in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened.... what Jamie had been forced to do.

"Oh god no..." He grabbed Sophie.

"Sophie wake up! Come on... no, no... don’t go to sleep come on stay awake." Jack tried his best to fix the wound cause of the danger of it.

"J-Jamie it’s not your fault. Just go get help!!!!" Jack screamed, afraid as Jamie was... he needed to get her medical help. Jamie did the only thing he could think of... he flew off to get the Guardians. His mind numb as he did so. He didn't think about anything and even when they arrived he knew it was too late.... the wound had been a direct stab to the heart and no one lived through that. No one could... When the Guardians arrived to help, Jamie was the last there, he landed a little haltingly behind a tree several feet away while the Guardians did what they could to try and save her.

 

Jack struggled, he was covered in Sophie’s blood crying a little, no more or less than Bunnymund. Bunny was quiet, except for the few tears that he couldn't stop.... he carefully cleaned her up once Jack had removed the ice spike from her. Without a word he hopped off to find one of Jamie's friends and brought back Pippa who had tears in her eyes, she was the age Jamie would have been next year. She picked up Sophie's body and stumbled from the woods, heading to the Bennett home. No one noticing that Jamie had simply disappeared from the area. Jack did notice, though he didn't blame Jamie; he fell to his knees having lost one of his own believers as well as his first... Jamie flew to Antarctica. He landed, almost crash landed, into the snowy scape. He slowly walked through the tundra, he felt numb all over. There was no way he could reverse what had been done... there was no going back... The pure light in him was no longer pure for he had done the unthinkable... he had never meant to harm anyone... and he had just killed the most pure thing on the planet... a child... Not just any child... his own flesh and blood... his sister... Jack whined, he sighed and decided to go somewhere cold to heal his broken heart... at least a little, he was hot, too hot... The Guardians departed for the pole, gathering together to mourn the loss of a child, of a believer who had been stolen from the world too soon. None aware that it wasn't an accident... that Jamie had drove it into her. Jack headed to Antarctica, towards one place he knew would clear his mind. Jamie wandered listlessly, without real purpose or reason before coming across the same cliff that Jack had once told him of... where he'd done battle with Pitch. The resulting jagged sculpture did nothing to invoke anything in Jamie and so he continued on. As if searching for something, but unable to find it. Jack was about the same pace behind Jamie by the sculpture, seeing Jamie made his heart clench. Jamie didn't notice, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked on. Jack sighed he couldn't let him be like... well, him.

"Jamie."

 

Jamie flinched slightly, but stopped.

"J-Jamie it’s n-not your fault... please don’t blame yourself for this, if anything it’s my fault." Jamie didn't respond. Anything would be too typical, too cliche and just get him nowhere. Instead of replying he simply continued walking again. Jack ran up to Jamie.

"Jamie wait, please understand I know what your feeling but running away is not the answer." Jack looked at the ground.

"Trust me I've tried." Jamie turned to meet his gaze for the first time since then. It's empty... like there's almost nothing there beyond being alive.

"No. I don't think you do exactly. You saved your sister, not murdered her in cold blood." He turned from Jack and continued on at the same pace. In no real hurry. Sighing, Jack didn't stop following Jamie no matter how many times Jamie tried to get away. Jack always found him... Eventually Jack had Jamie in a hug, no matter how much he struggled Jack didn't let go... wouldn't let go.

"Jamie I love you. Sophie wouldn't want you to be like this, please stop." Jamie finally just sighed, giving up trying to get rid of Jack.... or now as the case was, out of his embrace. So he just sat in the snow now, just trying to collect his thoughts.

 


	5. Searching

Jack sat alongside Jamie, looking at the stars.

"You know... when you died I felt the same way and I think you'll see Sophie sooner than you think." He smiled. The notion just made Jamie shudder... even if that were possible... if it did happen... he could never look her in the eyes again... As her older brother it was his responsibility to protect her! Not... He pulled his knees up close to him, resting his head on his arms as they rested against his knees. Jack winced at that.

"Nevermind." Jack wouldn't give up on Jamie yet, he wouldn't... he couldn't let him go down this path; anger boiled in Jack.

"I hate you Jakoul." He growled out. Jamie was simply silent, staring out over the snow field before him. It wasn't so much that he'd withdrawn as Jack had, he just simply had nothing to say. No words could change anything, Jakoul had been right, in a way. He had wanted to be like Jack... to be the brother that Jack had been to his sister - to Sophie. To maybe even become a spirit and then a Guardian... but his dreams had shattered when the darkness had finally released him and he'd seen the fading light in his sister's eyes. Now he just was wandering about the land in search of a purpose... of... something... Something he wasn't even sure what it was. Jack was going to follow Jamie until he found his purpose. Jamie walked from Antarctica to Canada. Walking along the waters instead of flying, thinking... always thinking... every step of the way. Jack followed, huffing for air as he had gone miles before but this was ridiculous.

"J-jamie slow down." He huffed. Jamie doesn't change the pace, but he doesn't fly either. After a long moment he heard a soft sound and followed it. Jack followed Jamie, he didn't give up... he won't give up on Jamie no matter how many times he pushed him away. Jamie had given up really pushing him away, but he had to investigate the sound. It's a young girl who appears lost. Jack breathed heavily.

"I’m getting to old for this." Jack followed Jamie, feeling older than usual.

"J-Jamie stop wait do you hear that?" Jack could hear not only one little girl but two.

"There is a second." Jamie said nothing as he goes over to the first. He stopped a few paces from her and held out one hand. After a moment the snow swirled gently to form a small stag. The young girl stared in wonder, unable to see Jamie, but she stared at the stag and moved towards it. Jamie controlled the thing with some difficulty, silent as the snow stag led the little girl off towards the second. It was familiar to Jack’s way of helping children, sitting back in the snow he watched as Jamie helped the other girl. The two were sisters and had gotten separated. Jamie managed to get the stag to lead them back to the nearby town before he released it. The two whispering in giggles about the snow stag and what it must be. Jamie wandered through the town in silence now. Jack followed behind.

"That was really good... you’re learning how to make snow animals now." Jamie winced, but said nothing. He didn't learn how to do it by choice.... Jack sighed, irritation starting to grow in him; Jack followed Jamie closely. Seeing nothing of interest, he turned to leave until he heard another sound. Almost too soft to be noticed. He moved towards it. A boy was huddled in an alleyway, he looked to be freezing. He whispered a quiet prayer for death and looked up when Jamie approached. Jamie barely understood the boy's whispered pleas, so stuttered were they by the cold. Jamie said nothing to the boy who seemed to be able to see him and Jack.

 

Jack whined, this was familiar this prayer; he didn't know what he was doing as he walked to the boy, his eyes glazed. The boy smiled saying one thing before a cold death, ‘the winter angel’s back.’ Jamie turned from the boy then, leaving and heading back to the forest without a word. Jack followed, still pretty much unresponsive, but still following; bumping into and stepping on glass, he was unresponsive, but always managing to find Jamie. Jamie didn't bother avoiding people, walking through them as much as he got walked through. The forest ended in another town and Jamie wandered its streets as well. He heard the same whispered prayer and pleas as before. This time it's a teenage girl who looked too thin for her age, obviously poor. Jamie walked over to her, he didn't touch her as he stood beneath her window as she stared down at him from the second floor; eyes wide. The temperature in her room dropped and she yawned, settling in her bed to "sleep." Jack bumped into Jamie as his body was "looking" for the calls. Once Jamie felt she was "asleep" he moved on, but there was nothing more of interest in the town. He was barely conscious of his surroundings as he followed a gentle whisper that seemed to tug at his being. He found a skier in a cave, trapped by an injury. The skier was too old to be a believer and was barely hanging on. Jamie sharpened the cold and the skier closed his eyes. Drifting to sleep and the embrace of Death who appeared to spirit away the soul but said nothing to either. Jamie doesn't seem to notice Death as he walked past the other spirit, almost brushing against him. Death watched him leave with a curious frown but that is all. Jack sighed, taking Jamie by the arm.

"J-jamie." Jack was very worried for him, this wasn't right. Jamie stopped, meeting Jack's gaze steadily. He didn't say anything, barely having said two words in the last week. His gaze thoughtful but nothing else. Jack was begging Jamie now, his eyes pleading. Jamie raised an eyebrow at the expression. Oblivious to the silent question.

 

He sighed.

"Don’t go down that path Jamie, don’t be like me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. " He said simply. Jack folded his arms.

"What you’re doing," He pointed to Jamie, than himself. "is similar to how I felt, lost. Jamie you’re not at fault here, none of that was your fault!" He yelled, anger at Jakoul speaking loudly.

"Doesn't change how I feel. I know I was a puppet but that doesn't change a thing. I still don't know what I'm doing here or what I am meant to. Maybe I'll get lucky and it will fall into my lap but until then.... I'll just have to search. " Jack sighed.

"Just be careful Jamie." Jamie gave Jack a funny look before continuing on. He had been a puppet but knowing didn't assuage the guilt or the horror of it. It didn't keep him from having nightmares about it every time he stopped to rest... he didn't sleep much now. Not that he needed it anyway. Jack followed, he was losing energy and it was getting harder to keep up. Noticing Jack's flagging energy he moved to a cavern to settle only because he knew Jack wasn't going to stop following him around. After all, they were linked to one another and annoying as it might seem at times it was also comforting in its own way. Jack gasped in exhaustion. Jamie said nothing. Wondering why Jack didn't just hover about on the wind if it's too much to walk.

"You don't have to walk you know. "

"No, no... I can walk plus wind was with you." Jack sat to catch his breath.

 

Jamie sighed, settling against a wall of the cavern; he had no intention of sleeping.

"Can't imagine why. And I didn't say you can't, just that you don't have to." Jack nodded.

"Soo?" Jack looked at Jamie expectantly, hoping to start a conversation.

"What?" Jamie wasn't good at small talk. Never had been, not even as a kid. Yeah he'd talked to Jack constantly when he'd been alive, but it was about things from how his life went, which had been different than what Jack's childhood had been like. Now though... his life really wasn't all that different from Jack's. That and he really didn't feel like talking. He didn't really care if anyone saw him, ever. Jack sighed.

"Come on Jamie, I’m trying to connect with you." Well this was a first. Jamie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't small talk for old ladies?" Jack turned bright blue and made a strangled sound.

"N-no!" He huffed. Jamie smirked.

"Is that so?" He shifted, propping up one leg, resting his arm there as he watched Jack with some interest. A small spark of his former self flaring.

"Uh... uh..." His mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to answer. Jamie chuckled softly at the image Jack made at the moment. He propped his head on his hand, supporting it as his elbow braced against his knee. Clearly Jack had his attention for the moment. Jack stuttered.

"Lovely weather were having." He smiled nervously.

"Uh huh. You realize that doesn't answer the question." Jamie wasn't going to let him just change the subject, this was just too good. Jack closed his mouth.

"It’s not old lady stuff." He mumbled.

"Mmmm, if you say so." Jamie replied, still watching Jack curiously. Jack face palmed.

"Oh God." He groaned, feeling very stupid.

"Hmmm?" Jamie made mental note of everything... he'd left the journal at the pole and he wasn't going back to the pole just to retrieve it. Well... not now anyway. Jack looked over just as a deer came through the brush.

"Jamie look." He pointed out the herd of deer walking through. Jamie shifted his gaze to the herd. Most of his attention was still on Jack though he was watching the herd mill about, nibbling on whatever they could find in the snow. Jack snickered, this was a good trick to imitate; Jack sent a simple snowflake which landed on a couple of their noses. The deer tried to catch the snowflake as it moved in front of them, it slowly landed on Jamie’s head. Jack chuckled as they sniffed his hair and lick his head. Jamie's eyes widened in surprise and he nearly toppled over... had it not been for the wall behind him he may very well have. He stared at the deer.

"H-hey! I'm not food!" It snuffled before licking his head again Jack chuckled non stop.

"No you’re a popsicle." Jack laughed as Jamie’s hair was slicked to one side now.

"Oh ha ha...." Jamie pushed the deer's nose away from him before the creature could lick him again. It sniffled before sneezing on Jamie as does the other.

"Ooh hoo ewe." Jack covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Didn't know deer made sounds." Jamie grumbled a little, wiping the deer snot from himself when it froze and ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the shards of deer saliva that froze in it. Jack chuckled and stood up, picking out deer snot by icing Jamie then going toward some water; Jack splashed Jamie then melted the ice as it fell off him. Jack sat back, his smile falling as a bear, a large bear, was behind Jamie

"J-jamie don’t make any movements." Jamie sighed quietly.

"Let me guess... I picked an inhabited cavern didn't I?"

 


	6. Unprovoked

Jack nodded gently.

"Don’t move, just don't move" The bear snorted, sniffing Jamie; instead of attacking it licked him.

"Something tells me I'm going to need a bath in the next 24 hours." Jamie said, not moving. Why the heck was it with all these animals wanting to lick him? He wasn't a salt block for crying out loud! Jack chuckled, it was his doing obviously.

"Nothing about that Jamie, being a winter... animals love you." The bear turned from Jamie, walking towards Jack. Jamie groaned at that... Jack was doing this on purpose!

"Oh no." It grabbed him in its paws holding him like its cub.

"Why do all animals treat me like their young?" Jack squirmed and struggled.

"Nooo!" It kept Jack in its paws, holding like he was a restless, trouble making cub. Jamie stared a moment before falling back laughing. That was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen since becoming a spirit!

"NUUU NUU!" Jack’s voice was muffled as the bear presses his face into her fur to feed on milk or something.

"I’M NOT A CUB!!" Jamie just laughed harder for a moment before it finally faded as he realized there's probably a reason the bear is acting that way. And it's, sadly, not just because Jack was a winter spirit. Jamie moved deeper into the cave only to sigh... to find out he's right. There was a tiny bear curled up at the back, but it's not moving. The little one didn't make it through the winter. Jack whined.

"Let go!" The bear sniffed and tugged at his clothes, trying to get them off.

"HEY! NO, I DON’T GO NUDE!!" Jamie returned to where Jack was at. An idea occurring to him, he summoned a snow version of a small cub and the bear, suddenly shifted its attention from Jack to the cub. Lumbering over to it. Jack sighed.

"Thanks Jamie." Jamie nodded while the bear whined at the snow cub.

"Not her fault. She's still in mother mode. Lost the cub due to the winter." Jack huffed.

“It’s probably my fault.” Jack started walking out of the cave without Jamie. Jamie moved from the cavern, following after Jack.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jamie shrugged a little.

"Death happens whether or not you cause it. Life too. Can't take credit for everything you know." Jack shook his head.

"It's hard Jamie, like your feeling of it's your fault... is the same with me and I don't want you to be like me." Jack huffed sitting in a tree.

"I donno... could be worse spirits to be like." Jamie said after a moment, looking around. That didn't help Jack at all, he missed his Jamie; the Jamie he loved, he didn't like sarcastic, uncaring Jamie. He folded in on himself in sadness. Jamie sighed. It wasn't that he didn't care, just that he was still too numb from what happened to be who he was... and after what had happened... how could he be the same? Especially since the nightmares of the event refused to leave him alone, refused to let him forget that he'd been too weak to fight the influence that had made him do what he had done... even if it wasn't his fault.

 

Jack ignored his feelings for the moment, he gasped falling from the tree; his eyes were glazed over, unseeing as he followed a call... a familiar one.

"Jack" He followed it through the woods ignoring Jamie all the way through, he finally was walking on thin ice; Nightmares underneath snickered.

"Jaaack."

"Emily?" Jamie blinked, what the heck? He followed Jack though he couldn't hear the call. Jack was walking closer to thin ice, the most feared thing was thin ice he couldn't freeze; something was suppressing the powers so it stayed thin.

"Come on Jack let’s skate." The familiar voice of his sister could be head around the area, Jack smiled seeing only his sister and not the Nightmare he was walking towards instead. Jamie noticed the thin ice and frowned. He reached out to make the ice solid, as he did he became a little too aware that something wasn't quite right as well. Jack chuckled.

"Don’t go too far Em." He was following only Nightmares, while he only saw her and good things; there are chuckles in the woods, it was a trap set for Jack. Jamie closed his eyes as he grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jack..." He said softly, he didn't know what he was doing... that he was doing anything... but he knew he had to stop this some how... The snow that swirled around him began to sparkle like diamonds. The light of belief flaring in the snow he made that swirled around them.

"Em?" Jack looked around pulling hard.

"Let go." Jack didn't know what he saw, but it was scaring him; he screamed as he pulled from Jamie, falling onto the thin ice the Nightmares swam from a hole and grabbed Jack by each limb and he went unconscious as they forced him to sleep.

"JACK!" Jamie grabbed him, pulling him from the ice, his snow swirling faster and faster around the two of them like a barrier now. Jamie struggled against Jack's weight... or more so the awkwardness of carrying someone who was larger than he was than actual weight. He carried him as far from the ice as he could before setting him in the snow. He didn't know what to do! He pressed his forehead against Jack's, holding his head in his hands.

"Jack..." Jack wasn't breathing well.

"Jack... come back to me... please..." He murmured quietly.

"I can't lose you too...." A single tear slipped from beneath his closed eyes.

Jack’s hand shakily petted Jamie’s hair.

"I-I know and I-I won’t... I c-cant.." He said, breathing was hard and painful as it felt like the sand was worming its way into his heart; clogging oxygen to it. Jack coughed, gasping in for air but not getting any as his lungs are blocked of oxygen. Jamie sighed a little, pressing his lips to Jack's gently. Unaware of the light flaring inside him, the light that was his center that made the snow around them sparkle with a beauty only he could create though he didn't notice. Jack did though.

"Y-your center is l-light." He said, air returning slightly only the need for air coming in more. He almost choked.

"Y-your belief." Jamie looked at Jack a little funny.

"What?" He barely noticed the light that shined from his heart as he met Jack's eyes.

 

He smiled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Y-your light Jamie.... belief, you make belief." Jamie was silent. Belief? How could one make belief? He didn't understand, but he felt like Jack was right... something in him seemed to feel that Jack was right. Jack coughed, his body shook as cough after cough racked his body; coughing the blood and sand up he fell unconscious in Jamie's arms. Jack was cold, colder than usual; worse than cold he was hot cold. Jamie was at a loss, what sort of center was belief? What was he to do with Jack? He didn't know what he should do, all the books he'd read hadn't told him about caring for another spirit... they'd only been full of tales of what spirits did... not about fighting off things he couldn't see... He held Jack close, crying quietly against him. This was all just too much... Jack shook slightly, trying to send him he was okay through the bond; it sounded small and far away.

"D-don’t cry." He could barely send out the words to Jamie. Jamie hugged Jack all the tighter, he couldn't help it; his sadness over what had happened recently like a flood. Once he finally was able to stop though he felt slightly better. Jack didn't stir for several hours, he was warming up... too warm, he was scolding hot. Jamie whimpered a little, dropping the temperature around the two of them, trying to cool Jack off as the hot temperature was starting to burn him, but he refused to leave Jack's side for even a moment. Jack awoke an hour later, coughing up more black sand; he had swallowed tons of the stuff while he was pulled into the hole in the ice as it was basically shoved down his throat.

"J-Jamie." He coughed blood mixing in with the sand. Jack whined, shivering as it still felt like sand was inside him.

"I'm here." Jamie murmured softly, one arm wrapped around Jack. He was never going to leave Jack again.

"J-Jamie." Jack whined. Jack coughed, literally throwing up blood and whatever was in his stomach; staining the snow crimson and black. Jamie stayed close, not sure what to do or what it was Jack was trying to say. Jack tried to tell Jamie he was gonna be ok but it hurt to speak so he used sign language for Jamie to make him a ice tablet to frost and write on. Jamie nodded, making the ice tablet for Jack from the air. Jack wrote on the tablet coughing all the while: what happened to me why am I coughing up so much sand?

It was clear Jack didn't remember yesterday’s attack.

"I'm not entirely sure... I think something attacked you. I couldn't tell... couldn't even see it... but I don't think it liked my snow for some reason." Jamie replied after a moment.

"As for the sand... I've no idea."

 


	7. Light Against the Darkness

Jack whined, shaking like a leaf as the whispers from before returned; the beckoning voice, his eyes glazed over. Something was calling Jack and it was anything but good. Jamie held Jack close, his light flaring up instinctively to fight against the dark whispers though he didn’t notice as he nuzzled against Jack. Jack whined before purring and nuzzling back as he was falling asleep in Jamie’s arms; he wrote on the ice block: I’m tired and I love you Jamie. Goodnight.

He couldn’t say more as his consciousness was stolen from him. Jamie just smiled a little, keeping watch over Jack as he slept. He lightly ran one hand tentatively through Jack’s hair, a soft smile on his lips as he found that Jack’s hair was as soft as it looked. He had always wondered... Jack was slowly waking up, but as he was still in slight pain it took almost an hour at least to open his eyes. Jamie didn’t move from where he’s at, curled up against Jack’s side; one arm hugging Jack against him. His own eyes closed for the moment, but Jamie wasn’t asleep. Jack grunted slightly as it felt like something was on his leg; he looked over to see a little gray rabbit sitting on Jamie and him, it was two bunnies and their little kids all snuggled in with them. Bunnies weren’t the only things gathered around. There was a stag standing guard over them a few paces away and some squirrels were also darting about. Jack snuggled close to Jamie, kissing him on the lips; his body shook, it needed something comfortable to lay on, like a bed. Jamie shifted to return the kiss gently, he shifted the snow about them to get the two of them as comfortable as possible. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie, sighing in contentment. Jamie just smiled a little, snuggling closer. Content to be close, even if he really didn’t notice that he was; too concerned at the moment at just staying close to him. Jack groaned, having another major headache; he wrote on the ice block:

J-jamie... why does everything hurt?

“I don’t know Jack. I wish I did. None of the research I did when I was alive covered this.” Jack groaned, it hurt so much. Jamie wished he could do something for Jack, but he didn’t know what. All he could do was be there for him. Jack rolled on his side, big mistake, he coughed for air. Jamie shifted him into a comfortable position that also stopped the coughing fit. Jack wrote on the slab again:

Thank you.

Jamie just smiled a little in response. He wasn’t sure what else to do but keep him comfortable. He ‘mmed’ and nuzzled into Jamie’s neck, the scent of winter pine and mint met Jack. Jamie flushed at that, but didn’t move. His hold on Jack tightened slightly. This whole love thing was turning embarrassing, but if Jack was comfortable he wasn’t going to move. Not like anyone else was around to see anyway. Jack sniffed before he was asleep. Jamie sighed a little. Not moving an inch, hoping that sleep would help. It’s hours before Jack woke again.

“Jamie.” His voice cracked and was small and quiet.

“Hnnmmm?” Came the soft reply.

“C-can we go somewhere more comfortable?” Jack was really warm... too warm.

“Yeah. I know a place.” Jamie murmured back and shifted. He picked Jack up before he could fully be aware what Jamie planned and Jamie launched himself into the air. It took him only a few minutes to reach a log cabin. He set Jack on the porch swing as he looked around the porch. Ticking off something in his mind before he found the key in a hanging plant. Jack’s head lolled to the side as he was totally out of it. Jamie unlocked the door, swinging it open before picking Jack back up. He shut the door with a foot and floated up the stairs in the dark to a bedroom. He settled Jack comfortably against the quilt and pillows before going back down to the lock the door and flick on a lamp to see. The cabin was sparse but functional. Just like his grandparents liked it. Jamie checked the fridge before going back up stairs and settling next to Jack on the king size bed.

 

Jack’s breathing was low and he whimpered every once in a while as his body would hurt. Jamie simply kept close. He didn’t figure that any meds that would work on humans would work on a spirit. It was agony for Jack to feel pain and there was nothing to help it, except Jamie. Jamie wasn’t sure what to do. All he could think of was staying close. Jack felt his stomach was in knots, everything was pain, blinding pain... it was getting worse as well. Jack was throwing up regularly, throwing up blood... he needed medical help obviously. Jamie winced, holding Jack close after having gotten Jack back to bed after such a time.

“I don’t know what to do Jack... I really wish I did...” He had found some paper for Jack to write on in case he knew what to do. Jamie wanted to help, he hated seeing Jack like this... but what could he do? He felt hopelessly frustrated. Jack looked at Jamie, grabbing his hand in his, his voice weak.

“C-call Sandy. He’ll k-know what to d-do and h-he won’t give away our l-l-location.” He choked almost on the last words before going unconscious. Jack was getting worse, blood seemed to seep from his nose; sand stopping up the blood flow as well, which was why it was redirecting itself to anywhere it could flow... which happened to be his mouth and nose. Jamie nodded, wondering how he was supposed to do that when an idea occurred to him and he sent out a frost bird to deliver the message. Imprinting on the frost image where they were and that he needed to come. He hoped that things weren't as bad as they seemed. Jack all but gagged, blood in his throat blocking his oxygen again.

“J-jamie...” His eyes were wide with fear; he was choking, dying... he didn’t want to die. Jamie stared worriedly at Jack. Tears of frustration in his eyes as he racked his brain for what he can do. He didn’t know how to help Jack and he couldn’t help but struggle. Seconds ticked by but just when Jamie was thinking to say something, Sandy appeared in the room. With a frown, he looked over Jack a moment before sending some sand into Jack’s throat. Using his stand to clear out whatever it was that was constricting the winter spirit’s airways while Jamie looked on in barely concealed apprehension. Jack whined and cried, it hurt a lot; coughing up blood and sand... lots of black sand covered in blood. His throat was shredded, his eyes stung with tears and blood was still clogging up his nose, which was bleeding out still. Jack gasped in for blessed air when Sandy’s sand finally cleared the way, his eyes wide from shock. Sandy drew his sand out only once he was sure that Jack could catch his breath. He looked at Jamie, asking what happened and Jamie shrugged.

“Is he... okay?” Sandy gave the impression that something was wrong, but that he might be able to help if he knew what was going on. Jamie told Sandy about traveling, looking for his purpose and how Jack thought his center was belief. He also told Sandy about the strange attack. Sandy seemed troubled, but nodded as he turned back to Jack whose head lolled back again, unconscious once more, blood still seeping from his nose and mouth. Sandy worked to clean up the blood from Jack, dream sand pulsing with the light Sandy produced. It wasn’t like what some spirits could produce but it would suppress the darkness for the moment and allow Jack to recover. Jack’s eyes became blurry and everything was becoming fuzzier as he couldn’t hear the worried Jamie as his breathing slowed, almost dead slow.

“J-jamie...” He rasped, trying to find Jamie but he couldn’t hear or see him. Sandy sighed a little, working to fight the effects of the darkness that had invaded Jack. He frowned, his light couldn’t completely rid Jack of it, but it could suppress the darkness; keep it at bay for a while... a matter of days perhaps before it would emerge again. Sandy didn’t get a chance to even think to speak as Jamie moved over to Jack, lightly brushing his hand along Jack’s cheek; he murmured quietly.

“I’m here Jack... always...” Jakoul wasn’t backing down, hissing at the Sandman’s influence and turning it into darkness which only made Jack arch in pain as it only hurt him more. Jack whimpered, nuzzling into Jamie’s touch as the pain was agonizing. Jack pushed at Jakoul to stop; the other did only to snicker.

 **“Can’t get rid of me forever Jack.”**  Sandy had an idea suddenly. Hadn’t the boy said that his center was belief? Sandy tapped Jame on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What?” Sandy’s sand flickered slowly:

Summon your belief in Jack, focus it on him... it might give him what he needs to fight this off.

 

Jamie nodded, shifting to hug Jack to him; closing his eyes he did as Sandy had said, focusing his belief on Jack. His mind remembering the very first he had met Jack... how those icy blue eyes had fascinated him... how surprised he’d been that Jack was just a young boy and not some old man like some tales had made him out to be... He’d been captivated by the old man stories surrounding Jack since he was five, but once he had finally laid eyes on the winter spirit.... He’d been awe struck and from then on he’d doubled his efforts to find out more about the elusive winter spirit after that fateful Easter. Jack groaned as the belief filled his heart.

“Jakoul, get out.” Jakoul growled at the belief that was growing.

“Jamie.” He spoke quietly, eyes opening that were no longer the grey blue they once were. Jamie hugged Jack, because he was beginning to remember the first he’d felt a little bit more than just friendship for the winter spirit. It had probably been the one and only time, when he was alive, that he’d actually hit Jack with a snowball. It had surprised them both really, but the look on Jack’s face had been priceless and that had been the beginning of it... It had been two years before he’d died. Jamie felt the warmth in his heart at the memory, his love for Jack strengthening his power though he didn’t know it. He had no idea what he was doing. Jack wrapped his arms around him, Jakoul grunted in pain; it was hurting him... Jack’s belief and love for Jamie grew brighter. Jakoul growled.

 **“Y-you still can’t escape me forever Jack.”** With that he disappeared into the dark part of Jack’s mind, snickering and laughing evilly. Sandy watched the two with a knowing smile as he understood what Tooth had only wondered about. He, of course, wouldn’t say anything to the others. There was no doubt in his mind that the two were a lot closer than they had let on. Jack smiled, hugging Jamie close and kissing him gently.

“I love you Jamie.” Sandy decided to float out of the room after that, pretending he didn’t see a thing as Jamie returned the gentle kiss. Jack smiled.

“Thank you, Jamie.” Jack blew a puff of air into Jamie’s ear for a moment before exhaustion took him. Jamie blinked, as much surprised at the puff of air as he was at the words. Seeing Jack was asleep, he settled himself a moment before deciding to see if Sandy was still around. He went downstairs to see that the Guardian of Dreams was sending out a few dream strands.

“Sandy?” The Guardian turned to him, a question mark above his head.

“Thanks... for helping.” Sandy smiled, then a heart appeared above his head along side a question mark. Jamie flushed a little, but nodded at the obvious question.

“I do, more than I could have thought... Sandy, how did I do that? I mean... I’m a winter spirit... aren’t I?”


	8. Not Knowing

Sandy nodded:

Jack was right. Your center is Belief. Belief is a form of light, a light that resides in your heart and it is that light that the darkness cannot stand. The light of your heart, it is a power that has always resided in every living thing. Your center allows you to harness it... but be very careful Jamie. The power of belief can be a very fragile thing, you must treat it with care and nurture it just as you have dedicated yourself to nurturing Jack.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Sandy gave him a gentle smile before responding:

No. I do not think that the others are more than perhaps suspicious of your connection, at best. If any of them suspect you two are closer than brothers, it might be Tooth. Bunny might catch on, due to his nose, but it will go right by North unless you tell him.

 

“Did you suspect?” Sandy shook his head. Jack was dreaming of Jamie as the two spirits talked, dreaming of the two of them when life was better; it was more of a memory induced dream.

_It was a cool october, the beginning of his new life and Jack was never happier at that time because Sophie and Jamie would come get him today, it was his first visit as a Guardian._

_“Jack!” Jamie ran to him with a smile, his young sister giggling behind him and waving. Jack took the running Jamie and Sophie into his arms, spinning around in the air, holding them close._

_“Gosh it’s been a little bit, hasn’t it Jamie?” He smiled as he set them down again. Jamie laughed a little, grinning to show off his new tooth that had replaced the one he’d lost from the sledding accident that Easter._

_“It has! We’ve been waiting for you!” Jamie said with a grin while Sophie giggled._

_“Snow! Snow!” She said, her vocabulary had obviously not gotten too much better, but she just smiled at Jack. Jack smiled, his heart clenching a little for the two._

_“Sure kiddos.” He said as he made the snow, the most beautiful snow he’d ever made and smiled at Jamie as he noticed the new tooth._

_“Just don’t tell Tooth about our sled race okay?” Jamie smiled, nodding._

_“Promise!” Jamie would keep that promise too... Sophie giggled, dancing about in the snow. Jamie stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake, it was just water, but it was something he’d never tried before until now._

Sandy waved good bye to Jamie and floated out a nearby window that Jamie shut behind him before going back upstairs. He settled next to Jack, thinking about what Sandy had told him.

_Jack was so happy, but then things change to the darkness of night all of a sudden; laughter halting the joy Jack felt, it was freezing and the snow fell. There was no one else around, no Sophie, no Jamie._

_“Jamie!” A couple walked by, all he saw then was himself on a pole, smirking darkly; his staff pointed at the two as he killed them in cold blood._

_“No...” Jack shook._

_“This can’t be happening...”_

Jack whimpered in his sleep, needing Jamie’s light that had been helping him before. Jamie gently brushed a hand along Jack’s cheek as the winter spirit whimpered in his sleep. He murmured softly, reassuringly.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Jack whined as the memories of his killing spree go on, memories of the night that Jakoul had taken control of him that night they’d been staying at the North Pole. Jamie sighed, a stream of Sandy’s sand snakes into the room to try and combat the nightmare. Jamie just held Jack close, hoping that the dream weaver’s dream would help Jack to rest more easy.

_“No... this is wrong.” Jack was in shock at all of it, why was this happening? Why did he do it? He was in an alleyway now, watching himself repeatedly stab children and women, some pregnant. He curled in on himself._

 

The golden stream of sand swirled around Jack’s head, shimmering as it combats the darkness; the memory shifted to a more neutral one while the two seem to snarl at one another, circling and snapping like a pair of wolves fighting over a kill. It was a recent memory that came, the one of Jamie and him in the bedroom they’d shared at the pole. Their first kiss ever. Jack ‘mmed’ in contentment, his arms searching for Jamie, he whined a little when he didn’t find him. Noticing this, Jamie shifted close to Jack to wrap his arms around him; wondering what Jack could be dreaming about, but as Sandy’s dream sand thrashed the dark wolf it shifted to become the dream and Jamie flushed a little. Jack ‘mmed’ in contentment as he all but missed and ended up kissing Jamie’s ear and then trying to eat it a second later. Jamie flushed a dark shade of blue, he wouldn’t admit it aloud... but that felt... more than nice... He hugged Jack a little tighter, closing his eyes. Wasn’t much chance of experiencing something like this again... particularly with having Jack actually moving in his sleep since, as he’d found out, Jack usually was a quiet sleeper. Jack’s nibbling became licking as strangely enough in his dream he was eating ice cream with Jamie and Sophie.

Jack chuckled as he licked his plain, vanilla ice cream cone.

 

“J-jack...” Jamie stammered a little, wondering what in the world Jack was dreaming about now as he pulled away a little. Squirming a bit uneasily as things started to click in his mind that he hadn’t entertained before now and he just flushed a deeper shade of blue, burying his head against Jack. Feeling the “ice cream” gone, Jack whined and licked only air in his sleep.

“Geez... I’m just glad you’re not awake...” Jamie mumbled, not sure he could live down the embarrassment of his current thoughts were that true... immortal or no. Jack settled as the dreams slipped away and he was quiet, moving no more. Jamie was grateful for that as he succumbed to sleep himself. Not remembering the last time he had let himself relax into sleep. Sandy ensured that he had good dreams. Jack awoke the next morning, sunlight falling onto him steadily. Jamie was curled up against Jack when the other spirit awoke. He seemed innocent in his sleep. Jack smiled at the picture Jamie made, brushing a strand of hair out of Jamie’s face.

“You’re so cute.” He kissed Jamie’s forehead, standing up before he walked around the room; quietly exploring his new environment. Jamie stirred a little, mumbling something incoherently in his sleep as he curled up a little more. Jack went downstairs and found the lavish kitchen.

“Wow.” He floated to the ceiling, inspecting the antler chandelier.

“Oh my gosh... wow.” He was very impressed with the cabin. Several minutes later Jamie began to stir, yawning as the sunlight stirred him from a rather interesting dream... One that he hadn’t ever really entertained before so when he woke up he was a little confused, particularly since Jack wasn’t in the room. Jack explored the massive lounge room with a giant TV and a fireplace. Jamie sat up, his mind clearing from the dream... maybe it was best Jack wasn’t in the room... With a soft sigh he headed for the bathroom to wash up before searching the cabin for Jack. When he found Jack, he was watching a cartoon TV show on the couch in the lounge. Jamie yawned a little, but he smiled as Jack seemed more himself; he still wasn’t sure he fully understood what Sandy had him do and he considered the little Guardian’s words. At least Sandy wouldn’t tell the others... He wasn’t sure he was ready to admit it himself to anyone but Jack... but he had confirmed it when Sandy have asked... sort of. Okay, he had said more or less that he loved Jack, but he hadn’t said what kind of love it was. After all, the Guardians already knew Jamie loved Jack like a brother. Jack laughed at the part with a blue cat and an orange fish with legs and a little pink bunny were shooting soda bottles at each other. Jamie had little interest in the strange show, but then again he never had watched much TV when he was a kid because there wasn’t much on. His mother simply couldn’t afford channels that played shows like this. Not that he’d minded, he’d developed a rather active imagination on his own because of it and that had led him to becoming interested in Jack and later helped him believe when he’d been knocked over by said winter spirit the day he’d become Jack’s first real believer. Thinking back on hit made him smile a little. Jack curled up on the couch, chuckling non-stop as the show continued; he’d never seemed interested in TV before, now he was interested and he wondered what it was that made it work. Jamie decided to settle next to Jack, not sure what to make of the show as he watched. What kind of show was this? Jack laughed, snorting literally as the little blue cat threw a computer out the window. Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack before looking back at the show, trying to make sense out of what he was watching. Jack sighed as the show ended, he burst into laughter.

“Oh the magic picture boxes are so fun!”

“TV... right... Have you ever bothered with one before?” Jamie asked, he shifted to look at Jack funny. Jack had been around for 300 plus years... how could he not have known what a TV was?

“What’s a TV?” In Jack’s mind, he thought that the TV was like skinned deer fire light stories from his time.

“That is.” Jamie said, pointing to what Jack had just been staring at.

“Oh, I didn’t know; to me it’s called the magic picture box.” He looked at Jamie, still confused of the concept of TV.

“Well, when you hear people talking about a TV... that's what they’re talking about. It’s not magic Jack, it’s science.” Jamie replied, thinking about how he was supposed to explain this; he wasn’t an engineer or anything, he’d only the slightest bit of an idea on how a TV worked... He’d watched a few discovery channels while up here during various years of his life.

“But why are there people in the TV?” Jack gestures now, looking behind it.

“Where are they? I thought when the story’s over they come from behind it and bow.” Jack was very confused.

“They aren’t in the TV Jack. It’s just a signal that is cast about from one place to another. What you see there isn’t real. They aren’t really there in the TV. A lot of times the stories aren’t real either... some are, I guess, but most of it is just fake... make believe.” Jamie said, thinking about how he was supposed to explain in terms Jack could better understand. Jack gasped.

“So it’s like movie magic?”

“Sort of.” Jamie replied, thinking about that next. Wondering if Jack knew the term didn’t mean real magic...


	9. The Other

“Oh.” Jack looked at Jamie with wonder before he left the room to walk into the kitchen.

“There’s no much in the way of food here. It’s normally a getaway place that they don’t use much.” Jamie said as he watched Jack. Jack was interested in the blender, never truly having seen one before. He opened the lid, looking in and sees the sharp blades. He wanted to pull them out.

“Be careful Jack.” Jamie said as he noticed and moved further into the kitchen to keep an eye on him. Jack picked up the machine and stuck his hand in the pitcher, fortunately he didn’t press a button when he cut himself on the blades.

“Ouch.” He withdrew his hand, he was curious about the other electronics too.

“Jack! Honestly now. Don’t touch sharp things.” Jamie disappeared for a moment but he came back in with a bandage for the cut and once he’s done with that he cleaned up the blender. Jack looked at Jamie in confusion.

“But it’s a weird weapon.”

“It’s not a weapon Jack. Few things in this day and age that look sharp are weapons.” Jack just looked at Jamie in confusion, he was completely clueless to modern technology.

“It’s a blender. It makes food.” Jack still didn’t know how it possibly could make food, but he turned his attention to the oven; the dials on it confused him.

“Where is your firewood?”

“Well, people use gas or electricity nowadays to cook things. It’s also what keeps the fridge cold.” Jack grumbled.

“What happened to a simple match fire fueled technology?”

“Well... fire is dangerous to have in a house. This... not so much.” Jamie replied, not put off by the grumbling. Jack sighed.

“Alright then.” He looked around, going to another room that appeared to have a smaller TV and gaming systems. Jamie blinked at that then smiled, though it was bittersweet. Jack searched through the room.

“What are all these?” He gestured to the game systems.

“I imagine my grandparents meant them as a gift to me. My friends always talked about these when we were at school, but my mom couldn’t afford them. To sum it up... it’s a rather expensive form of entertainment.” Jack looked at Jamie in a sort of ‘okay’ motion. Jamie just shook his head a little and turned from them, sticking his hands in his pockets as he decided to wander about and see if anything else had changed since he’d last been here. Jack was confused as to what those machines exactly did but he didn’t stick around to find out; he floated around, seeing the dining room table he sat down when he found some old coloring books and crayons. Jamie didn’t see much else different with the place and returned to the dining room, seeing Jack with a few of the old things he remembered from last time he was there. Jack looked through the book.

“Ha ha, it’s just like charcoal drawing.” Jack had never seen such colors before except when they’d used berries for paint in his time. He colored gently in the lines.

“Not exactly... the images are ink and the colors are wax... I think.”

“Hmmm...” Jack drew things onto the already printed picture instead. Jamie frowned thoughtfully, shouldn’t Jack know this already? It seemed odd to him.

“Jack... how is it I know more than you about this stuff?” Jack shrugged.

“Never really paid attention to any of this stuff, only sat and watched for people kill... I guess... before.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Jamie said after a long moment’s pause. It did. One didn’t really need to know about technology and how it worked in order to kill when it came to being an immortal being. Jack finished coloring the dinosaur purple as he added green polka dots to it; he loved the wax smell of the crayons. Jamie wandered over to a window to practice with his frost, it wasn’t as good as Jack’s yet and the coloring books and crayons brought back memories of his sister and that just made his heart throb painfully with the guilt and mortification of what he’d done. Jack smiled at the polka dotted dinosaur, still thinking something was missing he drew a stick figure of Jamie and himself on top of it. Smiling, he grabbed the book.

“Hey Jamie, look! It’s me and you riding a dinosaur!” Jamie paused in his work, holding the frost where it was as he glanced over at the book.

“Didn’t know you could draw... but I guess it shouldn’t come as a surprise.” He muttered, studying the stick figures a moment. He hadn’t drawn stick figures since he was eight. Jack smiled.

“Well, you’re better at drawing than me.” He flipped to a page that Jamie and Sophie had made together. Jamie winced a little at the memory that hit him from seeing the drawing.

“Yeah... comes with practice.” He said quietly before turning back to what he’d been doing. Forcing himself to concentrate so that he didn’t actually shatter the glass or anything. Jack smiled, not noticing the wince but he knew a little of the drawing’s trigger from the bond and he shivered, feeling something was off with himself he headed to the bathroom. Jamie was too busy trying to control the turbulent emotions inside to notice, or to notice that there was something dark stirring in him as he fought to keep a peace of mind and to continue working with the frost. Jack shuttered, Jakoul chuckled before speaking.

 **“You’re quite upsetting to Jamie aren’t you?”** Jack whimpered.

“Shut up! I know how he feels right now bu-”

 **“Do you?”** Jakoul interrupts.

 **“Do you really know what he’s going through Jack? Truth is, you don’t know a damn thing about the boy.”** Jack winced at that. Jamie sighed a little, after a while of working to get the frost just right he felt... stable. That was the best word for it. Jack sighed at the truth of Jakoul’s words.

“You’re right... I don’t know a thing, but I’m trying to learn... I’m trying to know him.” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Give up Jack. He obviously doesn’t want you around.”** Jack sniffed a little at that. After a moment Jamie realized Jack’s been in the bathroom an unusually long time... Concerned, he walked over to the bathroom, lightly rapping on it.

“Jack?” Jack jumped at the sound.

“Y-yeah?” He stuttered, he felt uncomfortable now.

“You okay?” His tone was soft with concern.

“Y-yes.” Jack huffed at his stutter.

“Is there something you n-need?”

“No... not really. I just... was a little concerned.” Jamie rubbed one arm... okay that sounded stupid, even to him.

“I’m fine.” Jack sniffed slightly as Jakoul continued to tell him that he knew nothing and should just leave Jamie alone.

 

Jack’s sniffle was quite loud, enough for Jamie to hear and he could sense Jack’s sadness, but he wasn’t the type to press. Jack shook his head, Jakoul’s whispers were strong and getting a hold of him; he was almost in the other’s grasp. Jamie had no real idea what was wrong but after a moment he spoke up again.

“Okay... Um... thanks though... for sticking around and not giving up on me.” He said before turning from the door. He wasn’t sure what that sound really was all about... Oh he knew what it meant, just not the why... and if Jack said he was fine... well... Who was he to protest? Jack sniffled, it killed him slightly as all he could see at that moment was Jamie’s face when he’d been forced to kill Sophie. His eyes turned black, the door opened and closed, he looked at Jamie with a smile.

 **“I’m going out for a bit.”** Jakoul was in control and he was trying to sound normal.

“Alright.” Jamie said over his shoulder, he was half way down the hall by the time the door had opened. He’d no idea... Jakoul snickered.

 **“Too easy Jack, too easy...”** There was breaking news on the TV at the cabin, as Jack had left the thing on earlier. Jakoul had gone to destroy a town near the cabin. Everyone was in peril and chaos reigned in the form of a large storm that swirled around the area and the cabin Jamie was in. Jamie was puzzled at the new on the TV... What the? Jamie wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do... He hadn’t noticed a thing, because Jakoul had blinded him to it. Jame just sort of stared. What was he supposed to do? He was just a kid! Jamie felt helpless as he stared at the TV report... his heart clenching... all he could do was cry... The storm ended as the reporter’s camera ended with Jack bursting in a scream of light and snow and disappearing all together.

“Jack...” Jamie forced back the tears. He couldn’t do this... it was too much... Just too much... Jamie simply collapsed on the floor. His mind lost to the turmoil that fed the darkness that surged within, grasping for control. Jack was somewhere, but he didn’t know where he was as it was somewhere dark. Jack was scared.

“Jamie!!!” He cried out.

 **“You’re mine now Jack.”** Jakoul’s voice spoke loud and clear.

**“And you’ll see Jamie soon enough.”**

“JAKOUL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!” It wasn’t easy, after all... he hadn’t really had control before.... Slowly and carefully he moved. Looking about, it was strange; everything seemed foreign. Like a child just learning, he slowly took his first steps, then walked out of the cabin and into the night air. Testing the power within on a tree nearby, freezing it completely. With a grin he flew into the night air. Alive... he was alive. He laughed. Violet eyes gleaming in the darkness as the wind whipped up at his command.

 **“No Jack, I’m in control now... and I think we got company.”** Jakoul snickered as Jack was now back in his body, in control once more. He barely took notice of the other figure as he flew higher into the sky. This was great! Jack gasped and called his name.

“JAMIE!!!!!!!” He flew after him quickly.

“JAMIE!!!” He didn’t respond to the name. Freedom... this was freedom. He shot above the clouds, laughing in delight. He didn’t care who the other spirit thought they were... He was free at last! Jack flew towards Jamie, determination is his eyes; he caught up to him, tackling him in a bear hug.

“Oh gods Jamie... I’m so sorry... I... Jakoul and.. I...” He didn’t even notice the violet eyes, only that Jamie was okay and Jakoul was gone for the moment. He shoved Jack away.

“What the hell?! What kind of spirit goes around hugging others?” Violet eyes flashed darkly with anger.

“I don’t know who you THINK I am, but you’re sorely mistaken.” He snarled.


	10. Gale

“I’m just so sorry... I couldn’t stop him... please don’t be mad at me.” Jack said a moment before what had been said sank in and he was heartbroken at the words.

“Jamie...” His eyes darkened with anger.

“Who the hell are you taking over Jamie!” Jack snarled, eyes flashing black.

“Taking over? I have always been.” He snarled back.

“As for who I am... what’s it to you? I don’t even know you. Go away.” He turned and flew off in a different direction. Jack realized it was him again, the thing that took over Jamie before.

“You bastard... YOU KILLED SOPHIE! YOU MADE HIM DO THAT!” He didn’t let him go so easily, tackling the spirit.

“No, you’re not going anywhere! Let Jamie be!”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! Leave me alone damn it!” He struggled, blasting ice at Jack in an attempt to get the other to let him go. Jack didn’t seem phased by it, growling he knocked the spirit out easily.

“Sorry Jamie.” Jack sighed, picking up Jamie he decided the best course of action was to go to the pole but he didn’t want to make things worse. It would be some time before he’d come to again, his head pounding. He looked around, he had a headache... Well, he couldn’t say that other spirit didn’t pack a punch.. but where was he? Nothing seemed familiar. It was the log cabin’s bedroom. Jack huffed in irritation with Jakoul.

“What am I gonna do? This spirit or whatever it is doesn’t even know me... he doesn’t seem bad like before.” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Maybe it’s memory loss.”** Jack thought on that for a moment.

“Maybe.” He looked at the door and thought that maybe he should check on him, but he didn’t want to be hit with ice first thing... He decided to do something easier and sent soup in first on a rolling tray with a note that rolled slowly to the side of the bed, it bumped into the nightstand. He stared at the little tray with the soup on it. What the hell is this?!?! He froze the soup. No way was he going to eat something given to him by that spirit. He wasn’t born yesterday after all, he knew too well that was a good way to get drugged... or worse. He wasn’t taking any chances. Though he did glance at the note, curious as to what it said:

Sorry about the bump. Don’t be mad, I’m just wanting to know you. Door’s unlocked. You can leave any time you want, but the soup... if you’re thinking it is drugged it’s not. Trust me on that at least.

“Wanting to know me? Does this spirit even know how to write? Honestly... and why the hell should I trust a guy who knocked me out?” He grumbled, but he did test the door... it is unlocked... What the hell?!?! Well... fine... he didn’t really want to be here. Ignoring the frozen soup he slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

“Oh flake... I’m back where I started!” He recognized the living room. Jack huffed, ignoring the angry spirit, Jakoul talking to him in his head.

“Shut up Jakoul. If he leaves, he leaves; you know what... if this thing is so evil Jamie would never let it get the best of him forever.” With a sigh, he headed for the front door. He didn’t want to be here. Yes he’d woken up here, but that didn’t mean he liked the place. Jack huffed, ignoring the spirit opening the door and flying off; he ignored him.

“It’s not like he’ll get far around here.” He flew off into the night. He didn’t know what the other spirit wanted nor did he care. It was time to have a little fun.. He flew off towards the nearest town... but there wasn’t anything left of it so he kept going until he found another one. With a smirk he slicked the roads and as cars slid into each other chaos begin it’s reign... Jack sighed, he felt something was wrong; he had a few believers in the area that Jamie was terrorizing.

“No...” Jack flew off towards the area, when he made it there he saw Jamie was hurting people with snow he’d given them. He snarled.

“HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Ice slammed into him, he tumbled from the unexpected blast but just snarled back; darting away from the other winter spirit. He iced sidewalks as he flew off, laughing as an elderly lady slid along the ice and into the road, straight into the path of a car... Jack gasped, grabbing the lady from certain death. He snarled at the other spirit as he saved and set the woman down before he shot after Jamie. He growled.

“You’re nothing but trouble at this point you bastard!” Jack yelled, ice and wind aiding him and slamming the other into the trees all the way until he hits a branch that doesn’t crack. He winced when he hit the branch, but it barely even slowed him down as he shot up into the air again and flew away from the town. He’d just have to find some place else to spread his “fun” around. Jakoul chuckled as he picked up on the thought.

 **“You think such things as fun as that? That’s nothing compared to a place I know that you can spread all the fun you want.”** Jack gasped.

“JAKOUL NO! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” He followed, no longer beating the spirit around.

 **“You like to have fun don’t you?”** Jakoul called out.

 **“I know a good place you can spread all your fun and sorry about that back there I was trying to get free. You know that bastard Jack wouldn’t let me out to meet you.** ” He looked at Jakoul a little suspiciously.

“A split personality huh? Well... alright... if you know a good place lead the way.” Jakoul smirked.

 **“Glad you understand, follow me. I know you’ll love this place; all the things you can break and the fun we’ll have.”** He snickered, icing a road and making a semi slam into a house.

 **“You try only for the semis though, they cause more damage.”** All the while Jack’s screaming at Jakoul to stop.

 **“Oh, let me explain to you about this Jamie you’re confused about.”** Jakoul told the other spirit all about Jamie and Jack, their weaknesses and such to manipulate if they ever fought back.

**“Basically, you’re a spilt personality as well.”**

“Huh... well I don’t feel like one.” He shrugged.

“By the way... My name’s Gale. I think you and I are going to get along just fine...” He smirked, sending a large truck hauling logs of wood careening off the road into a nearby church. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“I like that name, Gale. It fits.”** He sent ice to freeze a small child who had been caught out in the cold.

 **“Hmm... if Jack comes back feel free to get him to submit for me ‘cause it’s hard keeping control.”** The two land in the familiar area of Burgess.

 **“We start here and then I have another place in mind.”** Gale shrugged a little.

“Not sure how exactly you expect me to, but I’ll see what I can do. What’s so special about this place? That last one was bigger.” He glanced around the area.

 **“It’s a little special place, I was born here... well, Jack was.”** He chuckled darkly.

 

 **“And trust me, it’s easy. He gets out of control very easily. Just push him over the edge and I’ll take control once more. Now then, let’s have some fun and I know just the place and area to start.”** Jakoul flew off, laughing darkly; leading to the town center where there were hundreds of people watching the town Christmas tree be lit, it was a giant tree. Gale grinned at the crowd.

“That tree seems to be missing something...” Frost slowly covered it, lights and all, shorting all the lights on it and breaking a few. While people began to wonder what is going on, Gale caused the temperature to drop suddenly and ice to slick beneath the feet of the many people below.

 **“Oh you are so much fun!** ”  Jack cries out.

“No! It’s not! It’s not fun!” Even Gale could hear his cries a little, Jakoul having already explained the bond. Jakoul smiled and made the wind harsh, snow built up, knocking over cars and semis slammed into the people and the tree; the gasoline truck hit the tree square on.

 **“Your turn, I think it should go off with a bang, don’t you?”** Gale smirked.

“Who doesn’t like fireworks?” He formed a blade of ice in the air and sent it careening into the fuel tank, a second slams into the power cord, exposing wires which then set the pooling gasoline on fire. The tree slowly caught on fire and a few seconds later the semi exploded even as people were scrambling to get out of the way. Screams filled the air followed by more screams when the truck exploded. Screams of pain and Gale only smiled.

 **“This is so great! Imagine what other places we can terrorize!”** Jakoul laughed, only to gasp for air; Jack was fighting hard, his eyes returning blue as he saw the fire.

“No... no... what have I done?”

“You? Don’t be such a baby. Besides... aren’t you the Guardian of Fun itself?” Gale replied nonchalantly, smirking near the end. Jack shuddered.

“Shut up.” He shook his head as he floated down, trying to put out the fires but it wasn’t working and he screamed in frustration while Jakoul sent a whisper over the bond.

 **He always thinks after I have my fun it’s his fault, use that guilt to your advantage.**  Gale smirked, he had a better idea.

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport. I haven’t had this much fun ever! Besides, it’s thanks to you I’m finally free... you and Jakoul. After all, it was nice of him to give me my first wake up call with that little girl... the surprise on her face... oh that was just delicious. Thanks for waking me up.” Jack felt his heart break, guilt eating at him; he whimpered, crying and Jakoul took that chance to take control but Jack wouldn’t give in just yet, whining in pain.

“It’s all my fault...” Jakoul took complete control then.

 **“Ugh. Thanks for helping me. I need to find a way to keep him under somehow. How did you get free anyway?”** Gale smirked.

“Your little show at that town near the cabin. He was already overwhelmed over the girl’s death and Jack’s lack of actually being a proper friend, let alone knowing how to be more than that. He just needed a tiny push... and he couldn’t take it anymore. You just so happened to provide that push at the right time. He just gave up and blacked out.” Jakoul smirked.

 **“Glad I could be of help, now I wish I could get Jack to be as submitting as Jamie.”** He snickered suddenly at a new thought.

 **“You want to meet the Guardians? I’m sure they could use our fun.”** He laughed. Gale shrugged.

“Well I don’t think the boy has had enough time to deal with things like Jack has... good luck finding a way. The boy will likely just sleep as long as he can. I’ll just have to make sure he never wakes up...” He smirked a little at the mention of the Guardians.

“That  sounds dangerous...” He snickered though.

“Let’s go!”

 


End file.
